New Life, New Love
by Renesma602
Summary: (BAD AT SUMMARIES) This is an original Miraculous Story. The MIRACULOUS LADYBUG SERIES DOES'NT ACTUALLY BELONG TO ME! A girl named Arianna Collen moves to Paris along with her best friend Elizabeth Dayton. Arianna moved because of something she wanted to forget. LOVE. Love is what ruined her life. But all that changes when she meets a boy, who's name is Daniel Agreste.


New Life, New Love

Part: 1

?: OMG! We're FINALLY here!

?: hmph.

?: Arianna are u serious, at least give me a smile. WE'RE IN PARIS!

Arianna: Elizabeth-

Elizabeth: Pleasseee!

Arianna: *Sigh* Fine *Smiles*

Elizabeth: YAAYY!

Arianna: Can you lower your voice?

Elizabeth: Sorry!

Arianna: It's okay. So…, where are we staying at exactly?

Elizabeth: Oh! My parents told me we'll be staying at my Aunt's house.

Arianna: Alright. Let's get a Taxi.

Elizabeth: Sure! TAXXII!

* * *

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

?: *Opens Door* Who is it?

Elizabeth: AUNT LISA! *HUGS HER*

Aunt Lisa: Elizabeth! My only favorite niece! How've you been?

Elizabeth: Great. It's so nice to finally meet you! Oh! Aunt Lisa this is my Best Friend Arianna! She's one of my friends, I told you she'd be staying with us for the time being.

Aunt Lisa: Nice to meet you . It's such a pleasure to meet one of Elizabeth's friends.

Arianna: The pleasure is all mine -

Aunt Lisa: Please, just call me Lisa!

Arianna: Uhh okay.

Elizabeth: Aunt Lisa, may we come in?

Aunt Lisa: OH RIGHT! Sorry girls, come in! I'll show you your bedrooms.

*They both come in*

* * *

 **(IN THE LIVING ROOM)**

Aunt Lisa: So tell me! How's my sister been?

Elizabeth: Mom has been great! She actually started working in an Animal Sanctuary.

Aunt Lisa: Oh! That's so great! She's always been good with animals, ever since we were tiny! *Sigh* I miss her so much.

Arianna : Why haven't you visited her?

Aunt Lisa: I would love to visit Elly…but, I'm always busy with my flower shop. So I can't. Though I will someday!

Elizabeth: That's great Auntie! Mom would be happy to see you!

Aunt Lisa: So Arianna why'd you deside to come to Paris?

Arianna:…

Elizabeth: It's complicated, Aunt Lisa.

Aunt Lisa: Oh sorry. I shouldn't have said nothing!

Arianna: No, it's fine….. your letting me live in your house, so it's only fair I tell you.

Elizabeth: Are you sure?

Arianna: *Nods*

Aunt Lisa: I'm all ears.

* * *

 **(DINNER TIME)**

Elizabeth: Auntie this food is great! Where did you learn to cook like this!?

Aunt Lisa: My food isn't that amazing, It's just normal food made by normal people.

Elizabeth: No, really it's so DELISIOUSE!

Aunt Lisa: Is she always this talkative Arianna?

Arianna: mhm.

Elizabeth: HEY! *Stuffs her face full of food* tauts nout tru.

Aunt Lisa: Elizabeth, don't talk with your mouth full young lady.

Elizabeth: sorry. *Smiles cheekly*

Aunt Lisa: Arianna you don't talk much do you?

Elizabeth: No, she's usually quite.

Ariana: Hmph.

Aunt Lisa:Oh! anyway girls, I have a surprise for you two.

*They both look up in curiosity*

Elizabeth: What is IT!?

Arianna:…?

Aunt Lisa: Since you two are going to be staying here for a while I…

Elizabeth: YES!?

Aunt Lisa: I…..decided to register you girls to a high school here in Paris!

Lisa: YASSSSSSS!

Arianna: What?

Aunt Lisa: MHM! I don't want you girls inside this boring house doing nothing all day, while I'm at work. While you could be going to school!

Elizabeth: Cool!

Arianna: I don't mind staying here.

Aunt Lisa: Nonsense! Now, finish up your dinner! Tomorrow morning your waking up early for school.

Elizabeth: We're going TOMORROW! I CAN'T believe it! I'm so excited to meet new people. I'll make sure to take a lot of photos!

Ariana: ….

Aunt Lisa: Make sure you do sweetie! Now head up to your rooms, and go get some sleep. You two must be tired from all that traveling. I'll make sure to wake you up tomorrow.

Arianna: Thank you for the food.

Elizabeth: Yeah! Thx so much for the food Auntie! Goodnight!

Aunt Lisa: Goodnight you two.

* * *

 **(NEXT MORNING- Arianna and Elizabeth's Room)**

Aunt Lisa: GIRLS BREAKFAST IS READY!

Elizabeth: WE'RE AWAKE AUNTIE! WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE!

Arianna: *Mumbles* Be quite.

Elizabeth: Girl, wake up! It's our first day of school and I don't want to be late!

Arianna: Then you go….I'll…stay…..here.

Elizabeth: Oh no, you don't! *Rolls her off the bed*

Arianna: *Thud* OUCH! What was that for?

Elizabeth: To make sure you're fully awake. Now, that you are. Go to the bathroom, shower and change!

Arianna: *Sighs and goes to the bathroom*

 **(A FEW MINUTES LATER)**

Arianna: *Comes out of the bathroom*

Elizabeth: You like the outfit I made for you!

Arianna: Actually I do. Thank You.

Elizabeth: YOU'RE WELCOME! I'M JUST THE BEST DESIGNER THERE IS IN THE WORLD!

Arianna: *Laughs a little*

Elizabeth: *Stares at her*

Arianna: What?

Elizabeth: It has been a long time since I heard you laugh, ever since…..you know.

Arianna: *Turns around *…. Lets go.

 **(DOWNSTAIRS)**

Elizabeth: Good morning AUNTIE!

Aunt Lisa: Good morning Elizabeth. Good morning to you to Arianna.

Arianna: Oh sorry. Good morning.

Aunt Lisa: Ok girls, for breakfast I made pancakes, bac- *looks at the clock* OMG! Never mind take some food with you because classes are starting in 10min. Sorry! GO, GO, GO!

Elizabeth: *Grabs a muffin and a bagel* Bye Auntie! Come on Arianna!

Arianna: *Grabs a piece of bacon as well a bagel* I'm coming. Goodbye Lisa.

Aunt Lisa: Goodbye Girls! Have a nice day! ELIZABETH LOOK BOTH WAYS BEFORE CROSSING THE ROAD! _...wait….._ GIRLS, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE WAY THERE! WAIT FOR ME!

* * *

 **(AT THE SCHOOL)**

Elizabeth: THX SOOO much for taking us to school Auntie!

Aunt Lisa: No problem girls. I totally forgot you girls are new to Paris.

Arianna: It's okay. Don't worry about it.

Aunt Lisa: Well we're here! Do you girls need me to pick you up or-

Arianna: I memorized the way. We can handle getting back.

Elizabeth: Don't worry Auntie we'll be fine.

Aunt Lisa: Already then, see you later at night girls. BYEEEEE! *Leaves*

Elizabeth: *Turns to Arianna* Are you ready? Cause I AMMM!

Arianna: Whatever, lets go inside.

* * *

 **(INSIDE THE CLASSROOM)**

?: HEYYY DANIEL!

Daniel: Hey Sam!

Sam: Bro, guess what!

Daniel: What's up? You sound too excited.

Sam: *sigh* You are a model and yet you don't get any news of what happens at school.

Daniel: Calm down. What does my modeling career have to do with school in the first place.

Sam: Never mind. What I was going to tell you is that our class is going to have two new female students bro.

Daniel: Cool, we should introduce ourselves to them as well as show them around Paris. What do you think?

Sam: Sure bro, whatever you say.

: Okay class! Look up front. We have two new transfer student from America. Please Welcome them and try and make them feel at home. Girls come in!

*They both walk in*

Elizabeth: HI EVERYONE! My name is Elizabeth Dayton, but you can call me Liz for short. I hope we can be great friends!

Arianna:….

Elizabeth: Ehm?

Arianna: *Sigh* My name is Arianna Collen.

Daniel: *Looks up* Gasp!... _she looks so beautiful._

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
